Gordo's song
by bFishstix
Summary: A songfic. about L/G. (I just LOVE L/G!) When Gordo's outside watching fireworks he thinks and sings this song about Lizzie. (Some Lines from episodes might be wrong)


A/n- On my other story, "Love Sparks Are Between Us" I'm stuck at chapter 5, but oh well I'll get out and think of something. So, here's a little song fic about L/G. (Note: Some lines from episodes might be wrong)

"**Gordo's song**"

Setting- Outside at night watching fireworks. Gordo thinks about his crush on Lizzie.

_Out here in the quiet of the night,_

_Beneath the stars and moon_

_We both know we've got somethin' on our minds_

_We won't admit, but it's true…_

(Flashback: when Lizzie just broke up with Ronnie; Gordo's sitting at the table with her:

Lizzie (Crying, facing Gordo): Ronnie just broke up with me.

Gordo: H-he's a loser.

Lizzie (still crying): No, Gordo I'm the loser. Ok? He liked another girl. She's probably smarter than me and prettier than me…

Gordo: No, she's not…

Lizzie (Crying): How could you know?

Gordo: 'Cause no one is prettier or smarter than you. 

Lizzie: I feel so awful.

Gordo: I know, but you'll get over it.

Lizzie (Brightens up a little): You're such a good friend, Gordo.

Gordo: I know, but… um… uh… (He gets up)

Lizzie: What? 

Gordo: Uh… uh… nothing.

_You look at me, I look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_Don't know how to start?_

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that_

_You might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

_Say that, I love you._

_I practice all the thing that I could say,_

_Line by line, every word_

_I tell myself today could be the day,_

_But every time, I lose my nerve_

(Flashback: After the murder mystery, Lizzie and Gordo at the door talking:

Lizzie: Um… you've won… great job… um… you were impressive… and people noticed you…

Gordo (Nervously, looking down): Um… you were… impressive too… um…

Lizzie: Well, you did impress me.

Gordo: I did! I mean you're my best friend, why wouldn't impress you?

Lizzie (Laughs): Well… I guess I'll see y-you later?

Gordo (Nervously): Um… yeah… see ya l-later.

(Gordo walked off, and Lizzie just stood there)

_You look at me, I look away._

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_Don't know how to start?_

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that_

_You might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

_Say that, I love you._

_Why, do you turn away?_

_It must be, you're afraid like me_

_I try, but I can't pretend that I_

_Don't feel for you the way I do_

_Can't you see?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_Don't know how to start?_

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that_

_You might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

_Say that, I love you._

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_Don't know how to start?_

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that_

_You might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

_Say that, I love you._

Lizzie walked up to Gordo, "Gordo, did you say something?" she asked. "'Cause I heard you say something like this: to say that I love you." She said.

Gordo looked over at her and said nervously, "Um… um… uh…. I did say that, b-but the r-reason I said that was I-I—" he stopped for a minute, then started again, "Uh… uh… um… I-I-I was t-thinking about y—" he stopped again and thought in his mind, 'Man, I can't keep hiding this from her. I need to tell her without actually telling her. But how? Oh, I know…' 

"Lizzie?" he asked nervously.

"Huh?" Lizzie asked.

"I-I can't believe I'm about to do this. In fact I-I didn't know that I had the guts to d-do this…" he said as he leaned over to Lizzie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Lizzie was shocked. As she spoke, her voice was shaky, "G-gordo, why did y-you do that?" she asked.

"Uh… I-I don't know." He lied quickly.

He thought, 'Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?' 

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I_

_Don't know how to start?_

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that_

_You might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

_Say that, I love you._

A/n- So, did you like it? I tried to make it an interesting songfic.


End file.
